


Buttons

by Myella, Roilena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Burlesque, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mirrors, Multi, Pole Dancing, Porn With Plot, Seduction, Threesome - F/M/M, song inspired smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myella/pseuds/Myella, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roilena/pseuds/Roilena
Summary: Hermione is obsessed with Severus' buttons and uses the RoR to alleviate her frustration. What she didn't know was that the RoR would bring not one, but two men to answer her sirens call.





	1. Buttons

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, here is the first true collaborative effort of Myella and myself. We hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Blanket disclaimer: No money is being made from this story. We are just using these characters for our own twisted enjoyment.

The empty corridors of Hogwarts echoed with the heeled footsteps of a lone individual. It was the Summer holidays and Charms apprentice Hermione Granger was restless. She knew she should have gone on that trip with Ginny and Luna to New York. But she had declined, hoping that this Summer one of her greatest desires would come to fruition.

It had been quite a shock when it was found out that Professor Snape had survived Nagini’s bite. He’d taken a year to recover fully having refused to resume his post as Headmaster, he handed the title over to Minerva. She, in turn, granted him the title of Deputy. And Severus had grudgingly accepted.

Slughorn had stayed that extra year while Severus recovered and then slipped back into retirement when he’d returned. Hermione too had taken that year he was gone to study for her NEWTS and accepted the apprenticeship offered by Professor Flitwick.

Hermione’s and Ron’s relationship had died without a whimper. It seemed once the adrenaline of battle had waned, so had their desire. They were still friends, but gatherings at the Burrow were tense, as Molly seemed to think that Hermione had lead Ron on with promises of wild passion and eventual marriage. They both tried to explain that it was a mutual decision, to no avail. Molly would believe what she wanted to believe.

Hermione had spent the last school year learning everything there was to know about charms and how they could branch out to different magical disciplines. The most fascinating was how Charms could affect the potions making process. For all Severus said about foolish wand waving, a lot was used with certain potions.

She remembered when he’d given her permission to call him by his given name. They’d been arguing, uhhmm _‘passionately debating’_ the merits of using the featherweight charm on heavy elements, when he finally got fed up with her saying Professor Snape every five seconds in her arguments and snapped, “Just call me Severus, for Merlin’s sake!” and she had.  

It was while working with Severus after this argument, that Hermione’s obsession had come to be. No, it wasn’t with the simmering fumes, or the intricate wand movement, the utter control that Severus exhibited. It was his buttons. Some’d think that such a mundane and innocuous thing such as buttons would and could be easily ignored. And yes, in most case that’d be correct. But not in Hermione’s case.

It all started out so innocently. She’d been observing him for hours working on a better version of the Wolfsbane Potion. One that not only would allow the drinker to retain their human intelligence, but the transformation was much less trying on the body. Some of the test subjects had even been able to control the change altogether. It was a brilliant breakthrough. And Hermione was ecstatic to have been witness to it. It was during that very session that her obsession with Severus’ buttons was born.     

The lab had boiling been hot, and that's saying something; as it was in the middle of winter in the highlands of Scotland. Hermione had quickly shucked her heavy apprentice robes and was contemplating undoing several buttons on her blouse, as even with cooling charms she felt sticky with sweat. Severus, on the other hand, seem completely unfazed with the heat. He’d shed his teaching robes, but only because they would get in the way of his brewing. He stood in his heavy wool frock coat and trousers, just the tiniest bit of white could be seen at his throat and wrists.

Hermione couldn’t understand how Severus could be so unflappable. He was always cool, calm and collected… Well, unless something or someone had annoyed him. She’d had the sudden intense desire to see him without his armor, it was as if his buttons acted like a shield against the world.

Hermione began to imagine what could be behind those buttons. Would he be scrawny and skeletal? Would he be lean with ropey, wiry muscles? She knew him to be strong, solely based on his ability to move the heaviest cauldron without the aid of magic. So, he had to be lean with lieth flanks and she desperately wanted to see for herself.

_She pictured herself sauntering over to him, running her hands up his chest and playing with the topmost button of his frock coat. “Hmmm, Professor. You must be sweltering in that coat, allow me to assist you in removing it. All those buttons must be annoying to undo one at a time.”_

_She pictured him looking at her with cool eyes, “If you must, Miss Granger. I won’t stop you.”_

_“Oh, yes. Please?” she’d moan as she slowly pushed that first button through its hole._

Hermione was so deep in her fantasy that she didn’t hear Severus calling her name.

“Miss Granger…?” No response, “MISS GRANGER!?” he yelled and she snapped back to attention. “You wanted to learn how charms affect this potion, so pay… Attention!”

“Y-yes, Professor,” Hermione said meekly, her eyes down cast. It wouldn’t do for Severus to catch a glimpse of what she was thinking, using Legilimency. She had continued to observe him, but in the back of her mind she was still imagining all those buttons and what they hid.

__________________________________________________________________

It was this obsession that had Hermione so restless. The remainder of the year had been hell, she just couldn’t stop herself, she imagined just walking right up to him, taking both lapels of his frock and wrenching it open. But then she would imagine undoing each button individually, it was maddening!

So, in order to combat the desire to tackle and have her wicked way with Severus, Hermione would go to the Room of Requirement and dance. The magic of the Room still astounded her sometimes, especially when she would enter thinking of what music she’d like to dance to and it would be played. It didn’t matter if it was Muggle or Magical.

On this particular evening, she was thinking of one song that fit in so nicely with her obsession. Buttons, by the Pussycat Dolls, was a chart-topping hit in the Muggle world. She’d heard it once while in the car with her mother. She’d been shocked when her mother had started singing along and wriggling in her seat. She quickly stopped that train of thought, as it was a bit too disturbing.

Hermione paced three times in front of the tapestry featuring the dancing trolls, thinking, ‘I need somewhere to dance,’ and the door materialized. She slipped in a closed the door quickly, even though there were only a few select staff and apprentices in residence at that time, she didn’t want to raise any suspicions.

The Room, was as she had pictured it. A wooden floor, with several dancing poles spaced throughout. A wall of mirrors, so that she could watch herself. There were even several chairs she could be able to utilize in her routine. She went over to the chairs and positioned them in the room. She then pictured one addition to the Room and a waist-high horizontal bar appeared, it wasn’t attached to the mirrors so it would allow for a wide range of movement.

“Room? Please play, Buttons by the Pussycat Dolls,” Hermione asked, knowing that    

it would. She then removed the cloak she’d been wearing to conceal her outfit. It was a more feminine version of Severus’ frock coat. It had a built-in corseted waist and only fell to mid-thigh. She wasn’t wearing trousers either, just sheer black thigh high stockings and a suspender belt with knee high heeled boots. She also wore silver silk and black lace bra and knickers. She felt sexy and wished with all her heart that Severus could watch her dance for him. She completely forgot that the Room was still in tune with her thoughts and granted her wish.  

Hermione stood in the center of the room and when the sound of a symbol sounded she struck a pose. Her feet shoulder-width apart, right hip cocked, her head thrown back and hair cascading down her back. Once the first beat started, she swiveled her hips to the left and ran her hands down her chest, going down her hips and to her thighs and she swung her hips to the right. She then spun to where her back was against one of the vertical poles. She entwined her arms above her head, around the pole and shimmied down, spreading her legs apart.

* * *

 

The light tapping of a cane was the only sound that echoed in the halls of the dungeon. Severus looked over his shoulder as he raised his hand brushing it against an inconspicuous wall next to his classroom, “Do you really need to tap that bloody thing?” he asked his companion irritatedly.

Lucius raised an elegant brow letting out a small sniff, “What’s got you so agitated? My walking stick has never bothered you before.”

Severus let out a low grunt stepping through the shimmering portal that led to his private chambers. Yes, he was agitated, extremely so. He’d been having a lovely fantasy about Miss Granger, no Hermione, when Lucius had floo’d into the Headmaster’s Office. Knowing Severus was there alone while Minerva was away on holiday.

He’d been about to go to his own chambers to have a wank to the image of a delectable Hermione spread out for him on his bed when Lucius appeared effectively pouring freezing water on his fantasy and arousal.

Whenever he was working with her, Severus went out of his way to touch her as much as possible. Testing boundaries while she was near him, just to see if she would notice and how much she could take.

He enjoyed watching her blush whenever he towered behind her, grazing his hand down her arm to show her how to cast a charm or to correct the position of her stirring rod. Touching her hand as they sat next to each other in the Great Hall at meals under the guise of reaching for the same item she was.

He loved playing with her, giving himself that little boost he needed to fuel his fantasies. It wouldn’t do to let her know the downright licenious thoughts he was having of her. He was sure she would be disgusted. He was too old for her, too set in his own ways to have her in his life, although the thought of her warming his bed each night did have its appeal. Oh, how he wished he could see what she looked like under those robes. His cock twitched at the mere thought.

He and Lucius of course, had shared willing witches in the past as well as since the war had ended. Narcissa had left Lucius shortly after the Dark Lords fall, taking Draco with her. The only companionship they had now was each other, and that of an occasional whore. The prostitutes were just a means to an end, to get a release from all the delicious thoughts of Hermione, at least on his part. A way to work off his frustration caused by the fantasies he’d built up in his head. No one else had piqued his interest in a long time, not physically, nor intellectually as much as she did.

However much he wished it, she’d never see him as anything other than her _professor._ Severus paused in his step while entering his sitting room. He tilted his head to the side, listening. Lucius stepped next to him looking around the room, “Do I detect music playing?” Lucius asked as he stepped further into the room.

Closing the door with a quiet thud, Severus checked his wireless for the low thudding beat, but it was switched off, “I didn’t leave any playing...” he said absentmindedly going towards the back of his main sitting room where there was a small private sitting area with a reading nook, it was his sanctuary. He was going to try and read and rid him of his thoughts about Hermione. At least until such a time that he would have enough privacy to indulge in them.

“Well, what do we have here?” Lucius purred suddenly. Severus turned around and found him standing in front of the tall mirror the sat flush against the wall between his bedroom and lab, “My, what a naughty little vixen you are.”

Severus furrowed his brow walking to where Lucius stood so enraptured, staring into the mirror. Severus mentally shook his head thinking his friend had finally lost the plot. Lucius knew he looked good, and Severus often caught him preening himself in any reflective surface they’d pass. But there was something on Lucius’s face that caused him to pause. The way he was clutching his cane as if it were physically keeping him from collapsing to the ground.

Severus’ breath then caught in his throat when he caught sight of what had so consumed Lucius’ attention. It was Granger…Hermione _dancing_ seductively. That wasn’t all that made his breath freeze in his lungs, or all of his blood to go rushing to his cock. No, it was what she was wearing.

He watched as Hermione swayed her hips to the beat of the music, her delicate fingers sliding down a coat, a coat that looked so like his own. Playing with each button slowly, her fingers brushing over the rough wool. Her plump lower lip sucked into her mouth and the fire in her eyes, made his cock harden even more. Eyes that seemed to be trained on him.

Her eyes never left the mirror in front of her, for she was picturing Severus sitting in a chair and watching her, his black eyes sparking with desire. She then slid back up the pole while arching her back, her breasts thrust out. Once standing again, she spun away from the pole and strutted toward the back of the room, her hips swinging widely, legs crossed over each other with every step.

At the back of the room, she grabbed one of the chairs, spun it around and placed one foot on the seat. She gyrated her hips and then stood up on the seat of the chair. She spun in place and then dropped down on the seat, straddling it, her arms crossed over the back and shimmied her shoulder while mouthing the words, “Loosen up my buttons, babe.”

She stood back up and spun the chair around so that it was facing front and she sat back down on it and splayed her legs open, a flash of her silver and black knickers captured by the mirror. She threw her head forward, her hair flying. She then snapped her head back again and ran her hands up her legs to her knees. She spread her legs wider and arched her back and ran her hands up to her throat.

Snapping forward once again, she brought her legs together and crossed them while shimmying her shoulders and lip-syncing the lyrics. She stood up from the chair and kicked backward, causing it to slide across the floor and come to a stop against the far wall.

* * *

 

Lucius gripped his cane harder watching the way Granger’s body moved. He was surprised, delightfully so at the way she had grown. She had curves, and that mane of hair finally tamed making her look like delicious specimen of a woman. He could very easily picture her wild hair spread across his silk pillows.

Not so long ago, the mere thought of sullying his reputation with someone of her status made his stomach roll, but the war had changed his views. He wasn’t saddened when Narcissa had filed for divorce, which is a rare thing in the Wizarding community, especially to one of his high standing. All he felt at that moment was pure relief. They hadn’t loved each other, and her fanatical way of thinking had brought nothing but trouble, so much in fact, he now had to rebuild his reputation that had been smeared because of her beliefs, and the actions he took at her behest for the madman that took up residence in his estate.

The thought gave him pause. His eyes took in the Granger girl once again, his cock almost twitching in time with the sway of her delectable body. His lips curled into a smirk. She could be most helpful in his endeavor not only in rebuilding his reputation, but she would be a lovely witch to warm his bed, and life. She was full of life, and was intelligent. Something he had been looking for in a companion for some time.

He looked over at Severus noting the way his eyes burned into the mirror, his pupils dilated and full of lust. It would appear he was not the only one that desired this little witch. Lucius turned his head back to the mirror, a plan forming in his head. They’d shared witches before, why not this one? If they were lucky enough she would become a permanent part of their lonely lives. He, well, they were still young and had much to offer a witch. Sadly, he knew this because when witches would paw at them wanting to bed them only in the off chance of what they could offer them in the financial realm. Granger had her own fortune, she was not a whore who sought to increase her station in life, she had that in spades.

Adjusting his cock he cleared his throat. “I think it’s time to pay Miss Granger a visit, don’t you Severus?”

Severus grunted in response leaning against the wall his eyes never leaving the mirror.

Rolling his eyes, Lucius tugged at Severus’ arm. “Come now, it appears that Miss Granger is in need of a _dance partner_ … or two, yes? Who better to help her with that than us?”

Severus yanked his arm from Lucius grip straightening out his robes as he brushed past him, “Very well,” he growled, “I think I may know where she is, follow me.”

* * *

Hermione then strutted forward to the horizontal bar. She stopped, her legs together and she bent over and spread her arms along the top of the bar. She brought her hands back together and did a full-body shimmy to the floor, her hands remaining on the bar. Suddenly she kicked out and fell into the splits.

She bounced back up and placed her left foot on top of the bar and leaned to the side and raised her left leg until it was vertical to her body. she snapped her leg back down and began to play with the buttons on the coat she was wearing. She undid the first three and then grasped the lapels and pulled slowly. The rest of the buttons came undone and the coat gaped open revealing the full sight of her bra, knickers, suspender belt and lace-top stockings.

She shrugged her shoulders and the coat fell down her arms to rest at her wrists. She took it off and began to spin it rapidly over her head when she flung it to the side and it landed in the heap on the floor.

She then spun back around, her back facing the mirror and the horizontal bar. Her hi-cut boy short knickers riding up the crack of her arse and exposing the bottom of her cheeks. She arched backward over the bar, until she could see herself in the mirror once again. Her eyes widened, for she saw that she was no longer alone.

 

 

 


	2. Tango Voodoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd part of buttons.

Severus was doing his best to walk at a normal pace, but he felt the pull towards where Hermione lay in wait, unaware of what he was planning and he suspected Lucius was of a similar mind. This was not going to be a one off. In his mind, he’d waited far too long for her. They would fuck her until she knew only them, erased any memory of previous lovers from her mind. It would only be their touch she craved.

He let out a low groan as he climbed the stairs towards the Room of Requirement. The fire burning through his veins pumped with each beat of his heart. Watching her in the mirror he’d wished he could’ve just climbed through it, taking her right then.

“We need to make her ours, Severus,” Lucius said in a low purr, “I want to feel her delicious curves sliding against me for eternity.”

Severus let out a low growl as his pace increased.

“I thought I would let you know my plans for the little witch. I don’t plan on playing with her for just the afternoon. Once she is in my arms, I have no intention of ever letting her go, you can join me. The choice is yours.” Lucius said, matching Severus’ pace through the corridors of Hogwarts.

“Yes,” Severus hissed not looking behind him. It was his plan as well. He didn’t mind the thought of sharing Hermione with Lucius, but no others. She would be their witch and theirs alone. The thought of her in the arms of any other but them made him want to snarl.

Finally reaching the seventh floor corridor Severus began pacing in front of the tapestry of dancing trolls, he closed his eyes begging for the room to let them enter. They meant her no harm, on the contrary, they wanted nothing more than to bring her pleasure.

The door appeared and Severus smirked over at Lucius raising his finger to his lips warning him to be quiet, Lucius nodded, his silver eyes glinting. They both wanted to feast on her image before letting her know they were there.

They slipped into the room and the door melted into the wall. Severus licked his lips discarding his robes tossing them to the floor, a small whisper of fabric rustling to the floor. Hermione was lost to the music, her body twisting sensually, her body arching. His hand twitched, wanting so much to touch her instead of just watching her.

Before long he grew impatient, he needed her, now! Severus moved sensuously, like a panther stalking his prey as he walked forward. She had no idea what was in store for her. She was a siren, her body a call that demanded to be answered. He breathed deeply as he closed in on her, the scent of her sweetness sent a jolt of pleasure through him.

He smirked at her when she caught movement in the mirror, her body arched backwards, her breast heaving begging to be touched, suckled, worshiped. Hermione’s eyes were wide as she froze in place watching him and Lucius walk in tandem coming to her on each side.

Severus’ right hand brushed the skin from her neck gliding between her ample breasts to her belly. His left grasped a handful of hair pulling her up, tugging her with gentle force against him. His right hand enveloped her waist pulling her flush against him, nudging her legs apart with his knee.

The heat from her core warmed his thigh as he rolled his hips against her pliant body, his fingers tightening in her hair. Slanting his face over hers, Severus met her mouth in a heated kiss suckling the soft flesh. He smirked against her lips as she let out a breathy moan, her hands raising to wrap around his neck tugging at his hair as he started to move their bodies in a delicious tango the room had changed to.

He opened his eyes meeting Lucius’ who stood behind Hermione pressing his own body flush against her back holding her hips grinding against her as they moved as one. Severus closed his eyes nipping at her lip begging for entrance so he could taste her.

Hermione’s tongue swept her bottom lip giving him the opportunity to slip his own into her mouth. She made a surprised sound in the back of her throat but soon melted into him returning the kiss with fervor.

“P-Professor,”  Hermione whimpered.

“It’s Severus,” he murmured against her lips, “Say it,” he growled roughly.

“Sev…” she moaned, “Severus.”

“Yes,” he hissed, his black eyes blazing.

Lucius was nuzzling at her neck gliding his hands up her sides, his large hands palming her breasts feeling her nipples pebble beneath the fabric. “What a naughty witch you are,” he purred, “Do you like this? Do you like the way we make you feel, pet?”

Breaking from Severus’ kiss Hermione arched her back, rolling her hips against Severus. “Yes,” she keened head lolling on Lucius’ shoulder.

“Say my name pet,” Lucius cooed nipping at her ear, “Let me hear you.”

“M-Mr. Malfoy,” she moaned out.

Lucius pinched her nipples, tsking her, “No, no, my pet, use my name,” he urged her grinding his cock against her arse, “Let me hear it from that beautiful voice of yours.”

“Luciusssss,” she hissed as he pinched her nipples once again.

“That’s it,” he growled turning her away from Severus and into his arms. He met her lips in a heated kiss, his hands now rubbing her back as she swayed between him and Severus.

Smirking up at Severus, Lucius carefully unclasped her bra, his hands running up and down her spine making her shiver as he peppered the side of her neck with kisses, his tongue sweeping out, tasting her. She was divine. She fit perfectly between the two of them.

Severus lowered his head next to her ear, his tongue flicking out, his hands working the buttons on his frock coat and shirt, removing them slowly, “You are an addiction, Hermione,” he said, “One I can’t get enough of. One that  _ we _ will ever get tired of. We intend to make you are ours, witch.”

He planted a kiss on her neck, she moaned when he pressed his naked chest against her back, her hips swayed, her arse rubbing deliciously against his cock making it throb painfully. “I want to be buried inside you,” he groaned, “Would you like that? Your body on mine? My face buried between your legs?”

“Yes,” she mewled, “Please.”

Tugging her towards him, Lucius grabbed her bra slipping it off her as she turned twirling it around his fingers before he tossed it across the room. He worked on removing his own clothes as Severus took the lead. 

Both men continued to pass Hermione back and forth between them. Each time more clothing was removed from the two men until they both stood in their pants, their very tented pants. 

Hermione was feeling dizzy from being passed back and forth and from the sexual aura of the room. She felt magic fizzle over her and looked over to the side of the room. A huge four poster bed had appeared, it could have easily fit all of Hermione’s dorm mates with room to spare. 

Severus looked up and noticed what had caught Hermione’s attention away from them. His lips curled into a wicked smirk and he nudged Lucius away from kissing her neck. Lucius scowled until he saw what both Hermione and Severus were looking at, his eyes lit up with lusty intent.

“I think it’s time we got a bit more comfortable, don’t you?” Lucius asked them both and began to guide Hermione over to the ornate bed. On the way, Lucius swiveled his hips and his drawers fell to the floor so that he was nude by time they reached it. Severus was following close behind, his eyes trained on the shifting of Hermione’s backside as he too shed the last of his clothing.

Lucius climbed up onto the bed and Hermione was about to join him when he stopped her. She looked at him puzzled until he said, “This is a clothing free zone, my dear. And while I very much like to see you with your chest bare and in stockings, boots and knickers, I’m afraid they must go.” 

Severus leaned forward and whispered in her ear, “Keep the boots on.” and she shivered at the cadence of his voice. Lucius rolled his eyes and said, “If you want her to keep the boots on, you’re the one she will get to dig her heels into.”

“You would enjoy her digging her heels into you just as much as I would, but I suppose that can happen another time. Come my sweet, off with the clothes. We want to see you bare.” And Severus climbed up and sat next to Lucius on the bed. Both of their eyes intent and their cocks standing at attention.

Hermione drank in the sight of both of them. Lucius, pale hair and golden skin. Severus, black hair and skin as pale as new parchment. Both were well endowed and she felt her core moisten even more at the thought of their attentions upon her. They wanted to see her naked? They would, but on her terms.

“Room? Change song to Godsmack’s ‘Voodoo’,” Hermione smirked as the beat slowed and she began to move her hips to the heavy drum beat. She ran her hands down her waist, hips and stopped at her knees. She undid the laces to her boots and peeled them off. She looked up and mouthed the words, “feel the snake bite enter my veins.” she spun around and presented her back to them and sauntered over to a chair that just so happend to be close by. She raised her left foot to the seat of the chair and unhooked the suspender belt from her stocking, she then slowly rolled it down her leg. She repeated this with her other leg.

She twirled back around to face them to gage their reactions and they were both frozen in place. The only thing moving were their eyes as they followed her movements. She then slinked forward again and began playing with the waistband of the suspender belt and her knickers. She got within a foot of the bed and spun back around, so her back was facing them once again. She could still see them by using the mirrored walls. 

She hooked her thumbs into the waist of her knickers and slowly bent at the waist and drew them down her legs. Once they were down around her ankles she stepped out of them and spread her legs exposing her core to their voracious gazes. She knew she was wet and she knew they could see just how much. What she hadn’t counted on was their reaction. Before she knew it, she heard a growl behind her and she was snatched up and thrown onto the bed on her back, a mouth attached to her breast and another feasting upon the delta between her legs.

“No more teasing, witch,” Severus said, his mouth still around her nipple, “It’s time we make you ours.” And he then sucked strongly at her breast, so strongly, it was almost painful, she loved it. Hermione looked down at the pale head between her thighs and cried out at the feel of Lucius’ slightly rough tongue running over her clit and then encircling it, before he sucked it into his mouth.

“Gods, witch! You’re so sweet, I could feast on you for a lifetime and it still wouldn’t be enough.” Lucius groaned into her core and her internal muscles clenched. She wanted to feel them fill her aching core, she didn’t care which one, as long as one of them did and soon. 

“Lucius, I want a taste of our witch. Move.” Severus rumbled and pushed at his shoulder. Lucius was reluctant to move, but he conceded to Severus’ wishes and left Hermione’s wellspring, but not before taking one last swipe with his tongue, she shuddered at the feeling.

Hermione expected Severus to lay down between her legs, like Lucius, but she was wrong , so very wrong. He knelt down, his back straight and hauled her up by the hips, draping her legs over his shoulders and pinning her back to his chest. His iron hard cock, like a branding iron along her spine.

Lucius looked at the position Hermione was in and a wicked smirk crossed his lips. He crawled over to where her head was resting on Severus’ thighs. Her mouth was open in a silent scream as the dark man devoured her. Lucius positioned himself slightly to the side of her head and grasping his cock and ran the tip along her open lips. Hermione’s eyes snapped open and immediately took him as deeply as she could into her mouth. She sucked at the head and Lucius saw stars dance before his eyes.     

“Good Gods, witch! It feels like you mouth could suck my soul from my cock! I adore you!” Lucius shouted, his head thrown back. He could feel his balls begin the draw up close to his body, reluctantly he withdrew from her mouth as he wanted to be inside her tight wet cunt when he came. It took him a few moments to step back from the edge of orgasm and when he did he watched as Severus continued to devore her sweetness. 

Suddenly, Hermione shrieked and stiffened in Severus’ arms, a thin stream of her orgasmic juices shooting up and almost nailing Severus in the eye. Not that he would have minded it as he smirked down at the shuddering pile of female flesh resting against his thighs. He never took her for a squirter, but now that he knew he vowed that he would make her do it every time he engaged her, which would be quite often, if he had any say in the matter. 

“My turn again, my dear nymph,” Lucius purred as he gently grasped a hold of her and laid her head upon a pillow. He tucked another one under her hips and spread her legs apart. He watched as the pulses from her orgasm caused her inner lips to twitch. He ran his hands down her torso, calming her and she melted into the pillows. “Severus, you should feel her lips wrapped around your cock, they are divine.” 

He scooted closer to her and lined the head of his cock against her opening. Slowly he inched inside her. Her orgasm had engorged her internal walls with blood and she was tighter than he’d imagined, he hissed as she squeezed around him, the tendons in his neck standing out. Severus watched with hot eyes as his friend claimed their witch and he moved up to her head to partake of her lips. 

First he bent down and laid a tender kiss upon her lips and trailed his lips to her ear where he whispered, “I have been half in love with you for months now, Hermione. I have grown tired of denying myself. The moment I saw your reflection dancing in that mirror I knew I had to make you mine. Lucius is the only one I’ll ever share you with. Any other man even attempt to draw your attention, they will disappear.” He sat back up and turned her head, his thumb on her chin urging her to open her mouth. She moaned and did so, and she took him into her. Her tongue dancing along the pulsing vein on the underside of his cock.

Lucius, meanwhile was losing himself in the tight grip of her sheath, her internal muscles rippling and twitching along his length. The head of his cock just kissing her cervix. She had the sweetest pussy, he’d experienced in a long, long time and knew she would be the last. He thrust and felt her channel begin contract and knew another orgasm was fast approaching. He grabbed her hips and spread her legs wide, it opened her and he was able to bottom out inside of her.

Hermione wrenched her mouth way from Severus’ cock and cried out loudly, she felt stretched to the limit with him inside her and she loved every minute. Lucius groaned as he felt her become even tighter around him, “Yesss, witch. Feel me. Feel how I mould you to me. Only my cock will make you feel this way,” he ignored Severus’ angry growl. He couldn’t be held to what he said in the heat of passion.

“Yes, yes, yes… Luc.. Lucius! Please, come inside me, I need to feel you fill me with your essence. Claim me, mark me… Oh, GODS!” She screamed as her climax fell upon her and she squeezed the hard flesh cleaving her channel. Lucius roared as she gripped him so tightly he could no longer thrust, his balls drew up and he let go. His seed blasted from him and into her washing back out over his twitching cock still lodged inside her. 

Hermione’s eyes fluttered as she slowly came back down. She’d been fantasizing about Severus for so long, she’d never thought about any other man. Lucius Malfoy was quite a pleasant surprise. She stretched sensuously and purred, her body in total lasitute from the marvelous orgasm she’d just had. She looked up when she hear the clearing of a throat, “I believe you are neglecting something,” Severus growled as he hauled her away from Lucius and pinned her to the mattress on her belly. 

Severus swept her hair over her left shoulder and nipped at her right. She squeaked at the feel of his sharp teeth on her flesh. He then hauled her hips into the air and nudged her thighs, her quim twitched as the cool air of the Room brushed her still wet folds. 

“Oh, well now, that is a lovely picture,” Severus purred as he ran his thumb along her outer lips, her clit just peeking out from within. Severus gathered a bit of both Lucius’ and Hermione’s emissions and brought his thumb up to her back entrance, “Have you ever been penetrated here?” he asked and pressed his thumb against her. 

She whined and shook her head, her cheeks clenching closed. “Don’t worry, my witch. I’m too eager to feel that tight little cunt on my cock to indulge you this night, but it will happen soon.” Severus promised silkily with one more caress to her rear entrance. He took his cock and nudged it against her quim and then he was inside. He felt larger than Lucius and her cervix checked his decent. 

“Oh, yesss. So tight, wet and hot! You’re now mine witch!” He withdrew and thrust back in hard, his cock slamming inside her and left an ach that heightened her arousal. She never thought that she could be a little into pain in the bedroom, but her eyes had been opened and she knew she would never go back.

Severus set a bruising pace and all Hermione could do was hang on for the ride. He looked down at her and groaned loudly at the sight of her impaled upon him. His nails dug into the flesh of her hips, leaving little half moon marks. He suspected she would be bruised, but wasn’t too worried he wasn’t a Potions Master for nothing.

He took his right thumb and once again started to play with her rear entrance, she was so distracted by his thrusting cock , she didn’t notice until it was too late and he was knuckle deep inside her. She gasped and tensed at the foreign feeling, but soon got used to it. His thumb caressed the thin membrane between her anus and channel, the nerve rich flesh reacting and she felt herself begin to climb toward climax. Severus then withdrew his thumb and thrust in both his index and middle fingers. Hermione wailed and she fell off the cliff into bliss. Severus began to grunt loudly at the milking of her passage around his cock.

Suddenly, he stiffened and his cock swelled inside her, becoming as hard as steele and he too fell into his release, his seed shooting deep into her, so deeply he hoped that it would take root, further proof of his claim on her. With one last roar he collapsed down onto Hermione’s back, his heavy weight causing  her to fall flat on the bed. Severus’ cock softened enough to slip from within her and he rolled over to his back, his chest heaving. 

After some time, Hermione, Severus and Lucius were resting on the bed replete when Hermione raised herself up on her elbows from between them and with a mischievous look in her eye asked, "So when are you two going to dance for me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, leave a review. We would both love to know what you thought of our first, from start to finish collab. Thank you!


End file.
